Various types of gun holders and mechanisms for securing a gun are available. For example, one of the earliest gun holders is the gun holster. The gun holster is typically worn around the gun owner's waist, and maintains the gun in a position that allows the owner to quickly withdraw the gun from the holster when needed. A drawback to the holster is that it only effectively holds the gun, for use, when the holster is worn by the gun owner. Moreover, the gun is often in plain view, which can raise tension levels in observers or draw unwanted attention to the gun owner. Furthermore, the quick access afforded by the holster also allows the gun to be easily stolen. To overcome some of these drawbacks, some holsters have been modified to be worn around a shoulder to keep a gun from view. However, the shoulder holster can be noticed by a trained observer and the shoulder holster may be uncomfortable to wear.
An alternative approach to the gun holster has been to secure a gun inside a gun case. The gun case is typically in the shape of a gun or a box and often has some type of locking mechanism attached to the gun case to secure the gun inside the gun case. A typical drawback is that a gun case is permanently affixed to a wall, a piece of furniture or the like. Therefore, the gun case cannot be easily moved from one location to another. Moreover, a gun case is often readily identifiable as a gun case, and thus, attention is drawn to the fact that a gun may be contained within the gun case.